pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Studying just got cancelled
Baljeet raced to Phineas in ferb's house so fast he thought he was going to faint. "Phineas, ferb!!!!! *inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.* "Baljeet whats wrong?" said Phineas with concern. "projcet, books, computer, crash!!!, ring, ring, horses, cold, barn, *screams* Space ship, Marabella!!!" Baljeet calapesd to the ground. "What on earth did he just say." said Ferb. "He said There was this project he was doing for summer for fun history class. Then he forgot today was the due date of the projcet. The topic was southen life. He went to go on the computer to work on his project, it crashed and got a virus. Then he tried the library to see if there were any books on his topic. There was no more books on his topic. Then he called up one of his friends to see if they can comeover to help him work on his project. Wait a minute... THAT MUST BE MARABELLA!!! she is from texas!!!! Baljeet so let me get this strait then Marabella got cold, so you guys went outside to work on your barn. Then somthing grabed Marabella and brought her on a space ship???" Phineas said with concern. "Yes, yes!!!! Marabella has been Kidnapped, by mitch!!! I think it looked like him, maybe his brother?? Ahhh!!!! My project it's due in three hours!!!!" Baljeet could not pull him self together. Calm down Baljeet, Your project will be down in time, but we have to save Marabella first we need Isabella, and Buford to help us!!! Phineas said with his heart racing. He was very worried about Marabella, he was worried she would be history if they didn't find her in time. "PHINEAS!!!!" shouted Candace, she has just woke up, and only has an hour to get ready. "We better go fast and now!!!" shouted Phineas. Phineas have gotten Isabella and buford to help. "Hey Phineas soo what did you need me for?" Isabella batted her eyes at him. No time come to my house right now!!! Isabella blushed, but it was nothing romantic. *Phineas clears his throat* "Attention everyone!!! Marabella, our dear friend has been kidnapped!!!. everyone *gasped* By who Baljeet?" Phineas asked. "I think it was Mitches brother or cousin!!!!" Baljeet shouted. "You mean the guy with the Meap?" Phineas questioned. "Oh, great let's not talk about that again, "Isabella said eyeballing Phineas. "Oh no!!!! Guys i have heard about him!!! was he in black Baljeet???" Phineas said with a *gulp*. "Yes!!!" Baljeet shouted. "Oh my gosh he is the worst in all the galaxy!!! If you one follows his Camands wanna know what he does to you... Everyone got closer to Phineas. "H, he, KILLS YOU!!!" Phineas shouted Baljeet had fainted from all the prussure. "Phineas, are you sure he is going to kill Marabella?" Isabella said scared. Even though she was a little jealous of her, she cared about her. Phineas nodded sadly yes. Isabella *gasped* All of a sudden somthing was in the air. "I have the girl!!!!" shouted a deep voice from the sky. "Marabella!!!!" Phienas shouted. They all saw her in a small square glass box trying to bust it open. Then Phineas saw she mouthed the word "Phineas!!!!" They could not hear her, because the box was sound proved. "Let her go!!!!!" shouted Phineas. "I will not let blondy go until she does me a favor!" Said Citch. "Don't.... CALL HER THAT!!!" said Phineas with anger and rage. Marabella kicked the box but she got a shock, she fell to the ground. Phineas shouted "Noooo!!!" "Ahahaha!!! Little o'l girl every time you kick the box you get a little o'l shock ahahaha!!!" "You sick creep!!!! What is your favor!!!!" Phineas was so mad, that they were like abusing Marabella. "That is for me to know, and you to find out... When she is dead!!!! I am pretty sure Blondy wont do this favor it's somthing she loves, that she would never want to hurt!!! Phineas saw Marabella's eyes and how scared she was. "I will let her out to say her last words!!! Ahahaha!!!" Citch was a sicko, he loved to kill people if they didn't follow his camands. "Marabella!!!!" everyone shouted. "Guys, his favor is horrible, i hate to say this but... I AM GOING TO DIE!!!" Marabella said with tears coming out of her eyes. Phineas didn't want to cry, "NO!!!! DON'T SAY THAT!!! We will get you out i promise!!!" Phineas heart was breaking one peice by another, Baljeet had fainted so he has no idea, Buford is actullay terrified, and isabella is crying. "Listen blondy i woudn't count on it... Back in the square!!!" Citch souted. Then Citch laughed and zoomed off into outerspace.... To Be continued... Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages